En busca de la libertad
by hikary sawada di vongola
Summary: akira es un doncel, pero es hijo de el jefe de una mafia, pero escapa ya que no aguanta esa tortura y encontrara a alguien quien lo ayudara en ese largo viaje, es yaoi


**Hola! Como están, espero y bien, bueno les traigo una alocada historia que se ocurrió a mi ya que me ha encantado monochrome factor!, bueno sin mas que decir solo que los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo los uso para esta loca historia, bueno cuidense ciau!**

* * *

**-_si no quieres que te casemos con el hijo de la famiglia "Zodiaco"no trates de huir de nuevo__ ¡entendiste!_**-Esas palabras eran las que rondaban en la cabeza de nuestro querido akira, quien solo se movia de un lado a otro en su cama, cada dia esas palabras eran una tortura, y por eso tenia miedo, miedo a ser rechazado por lo que era, a ser odiado por todos, de no encajar con los demas y eso lo odiaba, y lo ponian mas triste de lo que ya estaba, desde que fue separado de **Ryuko**, quien ahora gobierna junto a los demas reyes, junto a **Shirogane, **esa paz habia desaparecido y ahora lo que gobernaba era la tristeza y el dolor

ya habia pasado 4 años en los que fue separado y encontrado por los secuases de su padre quienes solo tenian pensamientos profanos asia su persona, por eso ahora se encontraba en una cama California King, enserrado en su cuarto el cual era grande, pero solo tenia un ropero donde guardaba sus prendas, un gran tocador de tres espejos , su cama la cual tenia cortinas rojas como la sangre de tela fina, al igual que sus sabanas, grandes ventanales los cuales se abrian, estos estaban a los lados de su cama quienes permitian entrar a la luz de la luna y un pequeño baño donde podia ducharse a sus anchas, para el todo ese tiempo habia sido una tortura pero ya no mas, habia desidido escapar aunque muriera en el intento y eso lo iba a hacer esa noche, ya que el preferia estar muerto, que estar con ese hombre quien se hacia llamar su padre, se paro y se miro en el espejo de su tocador y se percataba de cuanto habia cambiado en esos 4 años de estar separado y enserrado en esa mancion en sicilia, Italia (si se lo que pienzan por que no lo dijiste antes, pero bueno eso era sorpresa, bueno al fic) pues tenia el cabello largo, como el de Ryuko, ya que si no fuera por el color lo confundirian con el, tenia puesto un hermoso kimono el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, tapaba la mitad de sus manos, el kimono dejaba al descubierto desde sus rodillas asta sus jeta pero solo por delante, ya que por atras caia y arrastraba un poco la tela por el suelo, era de un hermoso color rosa con estampados de flores rojas, tenia un broche en el cabello con el simbolo de su famiglia el cual era una serpiente enrrollada en un baston, pues era de oro, tenia puestos unos jeta (zapatos de madera que normalmente se usan con los kimonos), se miro al espejo de nuevo y veia su cara ahora mucho mas afeminada, que lo acia ver delicado y hermoso, segun los demas que tenian oportunidad de verlo.

se sento en un banco pequeño el cual estaba en frente de su tocador, se quito su broche para ponerlo ensima de este, se paro en direccion acia su ropero, del cual saco una capa que lo cubria perfectamente y solo dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro asiendolo ver mistrioso, fue en direccion hacia su ventana la cual abrio y de su tocador saco una soga, la cual habia conseguido gracias a una sirvienta que le atendia, y la ato en un soporte de la cama para despues dejar caer lo que sobraba, la cual llegaba perfectamente al suelo, se volteo para ver por ultima ves su cauarto, le dolia, no por dejar todo eso sino por huir y dejar sola a su madre quien era la unica que lo queria aparte de las sirvientas, y asi salto desde la ventana agarrando la soga se agarro bien ya cuando iba al amitad de la altura de la mansion pues su cuarto estaba en el quinto piso, y se deslizo asta el suelo una ves llegando a este se solto y corrio lo mas que pudo en direccion acia la carretera pues la mancion estaba en medio de el vosque para ocultarla de un ataque enemigo o del gobierno, al llegar estaba una sirvienta arriba en una moto quien tenia el cabello color cafe agarrado en unas trenzas esta esperaba a akira, el cual se subio sin dudar y la sirvienta arranco y se lo llebo al aereopuerto para que ullera de ese espantozo lugar, en el interior agradecio a su madre ya que si no hubiera sido por su ayuda jamas hubiera escapado de alli.

-**señorito, hemos llegado al aeropuerto, puede acompañarme al baño, porfavor, se lo ruego- **dijo la sirvienta parando la moto y bajando a akira y a ella misma y sacaba una maleta.

-**es..esta bien-**dijo akira siguiendo a la sirvienta que se dirigia al baño.

una vez adentro serro la puerta y abrio el maletin pues tenia un pans completo color gris, unos tenis deportivos y una peluca negra que tenia una trensa que llegaba a los hombros.

-**tome hime-sama pogase esto con esto no lo reconoceran y podra huir confiadamente a japon, no se preocupe por los papeles, su identidad y el dinero lo tengo todo aqui-**dijo enseñandole un folder color lila-**por favor, dejeme actuar como el señuelo para que usted sigua su camino, por favor se lo ruego, hime-sama-**dijo mientras le entragaba el maletin a akira.

-**hai...gracias...de verdad muchas gracias...me has sacado de ese infierno...de darme la oportunidad para casarme con quien en verdad amo-**dijo akira mientras la abrazaba y se cambiaba, una vez cambiado le dio su ropa a su sirvienta y esta se la puso junto con una peluca para que pensaran que era akira y se miraron de frente-**te pareces ami, pero por que lo aces.**

**-por que lo quiero...a usted hime-sama lo considero como un hermano menor que nunca tuve y sepa que estoy orgullosa de lo que esta haciendo...solo puedo decirle que valla en busca del amor y jamas se encuentre con esa escoria que se hace llamar su padre-**dijo mirandolo a los ojos y saliendo de el baño-**tome encontre este collar en la basura de su padre, supongo que es sullo no-**dijo entregandole un hermoso collar en forma de corazon, pues este era totalmente de diamante color azul y su cadena era de oro.

-**hai con esto puedo sacar mi poder...gracias**-dijo mientas se lo ponia y se iba a la sala de espera hasta que **_"el vuelo 385 de sicilia a japon, vallan al pasillo 2, gracias"-_bueno es la hora de irme gracias por todo...por todo**-dijo tomando el folder color lila y mirandola por ultima vez, para despues irse al lugar respectivo, una vez en el avion se recargo en el siento y se dormia pues iba a ser un viaje de 12 horas y solo esperaba para llegar a japon y encontrar con quien quedarse.

* * *

**_"gracias por esperar espero y aiga sido un buen_ viaje"-**eso abia sido suficiente para despertar a akira quien tomo el folder y bajo de avion, pues ya estaba de nuevo en japon, salio a la entrada del aereopuerto y entro en un taxi y le dio una direccion, el chofer lo llevo asta esa direccion, le pago y salio, en la entrada se podia leer Asamura, solo espero y encontrara kengo en su hogar, entro y toco la puerta.

-**hai quien es- **pregunto alguien muy conocido para el era Mayu.

-**disculpe usted esta kengo.**

**-no lo siento, lamentablemente el desaparecio hace tres años pero yo soy su hermana que necesita-**pregunto y dijo algo melancolica.

-**nada lamento haberla molestado yo me...-**no termino su oracion pues Mayu lo habia abrazado.

-**eres Akira no?, te ayudare tu aura me dice que estas preocupado, tienes miedo y estas desesperado, no es asi-**dijo pasandolo a la casa.

-**como supiste que esra yo?**

**-lo supe desde que te vi tu aura es especial la cual puedo detectar facilmente...no te preocupes te ayudare solo cuentame como te puedo ayudar-**dijo pasandolo a la sala y sentandolo en un sofa para dos.

-**bueno pues escape de mi padre quien es un tirano...la verdad...pertenesco a una famiglia...a la mafia...pero antes de seguirte contando me ayudaras sabiendo con lo que te estas metiendo-**pregunto mirandola seriamente a los ojos.

-**hai, tu eres un hermano menor para mi, te ayudare con lo que sea-**dijo con determinacion.

-**gracias...bueno pues soy un doncel...mi padre me mantuvo cautivo durante mucho tiempo y escape...ya no podia aguantar mas esa tortura de estar como un pricionero...ademas tengo poderes estarias dispuesta a ayudarme a mi y recibir la mitad de mi poder pues para mi cuerpo es demaciado y necesito a otra persona...me ayudaras?-**dijo mirandola tristemente a los ojos.

-**claro que si, estoy dispuesta-**dijo abrazandolo.

-**gracias-**dijo soltando pequeñas lagrimas, pues para mayu era la primera vez que akira se mostraba si de devil e indefenzo, ademas de que tenia que preguntarle que demonios era un doncel, pero eso lo dejaria para despues, ahora lo importante era ayudarlo, ya que recordaba a su hermano quien no pudo ayudar estando tan cerca.

* * *

**bueno que les pareco les gusto, bomitaron, bueno me cuntan lo que paso en lor reviews ne! bueno nos leemos! ciau! cuidense!  
**

**pronto actualizare ne solo sean pacientes. gomen por los errores de ortografia.  
**

**Hikary sawada di vongola.**


End file.
